El Sueño De Roy
by LightHearth the Queen of Heart
Summary: Roy Mustang, el mismo coronel de siempre... pero despues de ser noqueado por una pelota tiene un extraño sueño que involucra una ladrona, dos de las mejores militares de otros paises y... una colada? REGRESE ANTES MI QUERIDO PUBLICO n.n
1. El sueño de Roy

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece, sin embargo la idea de este fic es mía

"**El Sueño De Roy"**

Una tarde Roy Mustang paseaba por central, todo era muy tranquilo, pero al pasar por el parque vio que estaba equivocado, no todo era tranquilo, había niños jugando en la tierra, perros ladrando y 4 chicas de unos 16 años jugando béisbol... le habría tomado mas importancia a las chicas de saber que ninguna sabia jugar...

-¡es tu turno Laura!-grito una morena de una coleta baja y cabello largo castaño oscuro*

Al oír el grito Roy volteo instintivamente, y observo como la chica lanzaba una pelota, mientras, la otra un poco más alta de cabello castaño oscuro y de dos coletas** le daba a la pelota con un bate

La pelota voló muy lejos de donde las chicas se encontraban y fue a parar en... su frente...comenzó a ver borroso y solo pudo escuchar los gritos de las chicas al observar que le habían pegado

-¡Laura mide tu fuerza!-le reprendió la mas baja de cabello negro***

-¿señor?... ¿señor?...-la chica que hasta el momento no había dicho nada solo observaba al extraño con preocupación, sus ojos café oscuro al igual que su cabello suelto comenzaban a hacerse mas oscuro**** debido a que anochecía

-¡LO MATASTE! T-T-grito de pronto la pequeña de unos 14 años

-solo se desmayo-tranquilizo la de dos coletas

-será mejor llevarlo a otro lado-concluyo la de colea baja mientras se volvía a colocar sus anteojos

Entonces las 4 chicas arrastraron al coronel hasta una banca e intentaron subirlo sin lastimarlo...intentaron en vano ya que se comenzaba a despertar y le dieron otro golpe contra la banca

Se estaba haciendo tarde y ellas tenían que regresar a casa pero no era ético dejar al pobre hombre allí desmayado… cuando se dieron cuenta la castaña alta denominada Laura, se encontraba revisándole….

-¿que se supone que haces?-cuestiono la de cabello suelto

-¿no es obvio?...-respondió pero entes de comenzar la pelinegra llamada Diana y su prima de anteojos Monserrat comenzaron a sacar conclusiones

-lo quiere violar-comento la pelinegra

-le va a hacer una biopsia para que incube sus huevecillos-dijo la otra

-le sacara los órganos y los venderá en el mercado negro-se unió la de cabello suelto

-¡DIANA, MONSE, RAYLE! ¿Podrían callarse? intento encontrar algo que nos diga quien es o quien nos pudiese ayudar….-acto seguido Laura continuo buscando en sus bolsillos hasta que…-¡HEY MIREN! un reloj de plata… ¿oigan que no dijo el enanito rubio que eso significaba que era alquimista estatal?-

-si, entonces el debe ser militar-concluyo Rayle

-¡no me digas!-comentaron a coro las primas con obvio sarcasmo

-ellas tienen razón, ¿acaso no reparaste en su uniforme?-pregunto Laura

-bien, solo tenemos que buscar a alguien que conozca a un alquimista estatal con el cabello negro como la noche, hermosos ojos, piel nívea que combina perfectamente con su cabello y ojos…-antes de terminar la de la coleta se dio cuenta de que sus amigas la observaban extrañadas-lo visualice desde que llego al parque, ¡es guapo!-se defendió haciendo un gracioso puchero

-OK, haré como que no escuche eso-se trato de convencer la pelinegra

-si nosotras también-respondieron las castañas

Se quedaron en silencio imaginando como seria el mundo si existieran la identificaciones… y si todo el mundo las llevara… al menos seria mas fácil saber quien era… por que ellas solo eran estudiantes, no sabían nada del mundo que no fuera; Escuela, Deportes y Chicos, si a caso algún otro entretenimiento y ya… no escuchaban radio y no leían el periódico… de hacerlo rápido hubieran ubicado al joven coronel…. cuando de pronto una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos ámbar quien pasaba por allí con su cachorro se les acerco

-¿CORONEL?-exclamó un tanto confundida

-¿lo conoce?-clamaron las chicas al unísono muy alegres

-si, ¿ustedes no?-cuestiono la mayor

-no-simple y sencillo

-es el Coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista de la Llama-aclaro aun embrollada

-no me suena…-comentaron 3 de las 4

-que lindo nombre, realmente le queda… Monserrat Mustang, que bonito suena…-como se nota se encontraba soñando

-por esa razón es que me sorprende conocer alguna mujer que no lo conozca-

-¿entonces el es el tan aclamado Alquimista Mujeriego que tanto mencionan los de grados superiores?-comenta Diana

-jeje, si es el mismo-

-pero… ¿tu quien eres?-de la nada Rayle parece desconfiada

-perdón, mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye soy primer teniente y escolta personal del coronel-

-OK tienes mi confianza, si me dices su horario completo-realmente Monserrat se obsesiona muy rápido

-O.O…. será mejor llevarlo a su departamento-

-¿por donde queda?-entusiasmo Monse

-al este-

-no podemos Laura vive al sur, Monserrat al oeste, Diana al norte y yo a 4 cuadras-contesto apresuradamente Rayle

-lo dejamos en sus manos, esperamos poder visitarle mañana en el cuartel, me quiero disculpar, fui yo quien le pego con la pelota-comento Laura

-¿pelota?-exclamo Hawkeye

-¡ADIOS!- y se fueron con alma que lleva el diablo

Mientras las chicas se alejaban corriendo y discutiendo, Riza les observaba con una sonrisa de lado, eran agradables… tal vez les invitara a cenar alguna vez…. tomo al coronel como pudo y lo llevo a su departamento…

-.-

**N/A: este es mi primer fic, la idea original era hacerlo en oneshot, pero me di cuenta de que era demasiado largo, y les advierto, ¡no tiene ninguna pareja!**

**Y para que no se confundan:**

***Monserrat también conocida como DarckHearth**

****Laura o sea Yo**

*****Diana también conocida como EscarletHearth**

******Rayle una amiga mía**

**Espero pronto poder subir continuación y hacer los dibujos de los OCC para darles el link**

**Besos**


	2. ¿Una Mision?

**Capitulo 1.- ¿UNA MISIÓN?**

Roy abrió los ojos y se encontró en su silla, de nuevo se había quedado dormido en la oficina… valla, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado al cuartel… lo ultimo que supo fue que callo en el parque y… nada mas… raro, pero en fin, había trabajo por hacer.

-Coronel-llamo Hawkeye desde la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre?-respondió leyendo un documento que asombrosamente trataba del uniforme femenino…xD

-El Führer le a encomendado una misión importante-menciono acercándose

-a ¿si?-no parecía prestarle mucha atención hasta que, cuando estuvo a punto de firmar el papel se volvió una petición de vacaciones escrita por Breda…

-Aquí están los archivos-y coloco la carpeta sobre su escritorio

Comenzó a leer sin mucho afán, mientras de pronto algo le llamo la atención, la foto de la supuesta ladrona, se parecía a la niña del parque… decía que su nombre era Rayni o al menos así se hacia llamar… se concentro en sus datos personales, le calculaban una edad de 23 años, al menos no era la chica, luego leyó una dato algo curioso y extraño, la buscaban en Aurego, Xing y milagrosamente Drachma, aunque solo habían mandado agentes de Xing y Aurego para ayudar…siguió saltando renglones hasta que visualizo lo importante, sus compañeros serian…. eso era una broma ¿no?, habían mandado a una chica de 23 años de Aurego y para colmo de Xing era otra chica de ¿!21?

Comenzó a golpearse contra el escritorio, cuando Hawkeye irrumpió ruidosamente.

-Coronel nos informaron que vieron a Rayni en el centro-

-Voy para allá-

Apenas se puso de pie, dos chicas aparecieron en la puerta, la de la derecha de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos llevaba anteojos y su mirada delataba madurez, mientras que la de la izquierda pelinegra y de ojos café oscuro, casi negro, portaba un extraño sombrero y parecía una chica muy dulce.

-Soy Maritza Ritzen de Aurego-se presento la castaña

-y yo soy Rika Lin de Xing-continuo la pelinegra

-supongo que tendré que ir con ellas ¿cierto Hawkeye?-Pero Riza ya no estaba allí-raro, no la ví salir-

-¿Vamos o que?-pregunto un tanto irritada la pelinegra, y eso a Roy lo desconcertó

-lo mejor será ir-parecía que las chicas habían cambiado de personalidad

-claaaro-siguió Roy no muy convencido de lo que veía

-.-.-Mientras tanto en el centro de Central xD-.-.-

-AHHH-un grito común se escucho al haber una explosión, si Rayni era la culpable, sin duda alguna.

-Por favor, lo único que quiero es saber ¿!donde demonios esta Roy Mustang?-grito exasperada cuando

-¿ya buscaste en el cuartel general de la ciudad, que yo sepa el trabaja allí-menciono una chica de mas o menos 23 años de cabello castaño y largo, con los ojos del mismo tono y una expresión de no saber mas que sus datos personales

-mmm… ¿no te das cuenta de que estas en peligro?-pregunto desconcertada la otra

-¿Por qué lo estoy si buscas a un hombre más alto que yo, pelinegro y de ojos del mismo tono que lleva por nombre Roy?-cuestiono la otra

-me agradas… pero te tengo que matar-comento la otra

-si, ahora que soy un riesgo por verte sin antifaz-agrego la castaña-bueno, un día vives y al otro eres asesinada, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?-comento alzando los hombros

-si… ¿¡NO TRAIGO ANTIFAZ?-grito cayendo en cuenta

-esta allí tirado-indico la despreocupada chica-por cierto soy Lean

-lindo nombre-comento poniéndose el antifaz-yo soy… solo dime Rayni

-OK!-mostró una enorme sonrisa

-¡Civil aléjese de allí!-se escucho el grito de Roy pero entonces recayó en el aspecto de la "civil"

-no soy civil, soy ex militar-grito alejándose

-Rika!-exclamo rápidamente Maritza encaminándose a Rayni mientras la pelinegra comenzaba con una trampa tras la del antifaz con algo de Rentanjutsu-Si-proclamo al tener a Rayni casi en sus manos cuando ella solo le pego un chicle en la frente-ugh! QUITENMELO QUITENMELO!-gritaba nerviosa intentando quitárselo

-solo es un chicle-"tranquilizo" el moreno

-¡yo te ayudo!-grito la pelinegra y se lo logro arrancar y aventar justo a un lado a roy, entonces una explosión causada por el dichoso simple chicle dejo a este aturdido.

-.-

No habían pasado ni 2 horas de que Riza se encontrara con su coronel inconsciente en el parque, estaban en el departamento de el y ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de té cuando…

-¿¡CHICLE EXPLOSIVO?-el maravilloso grito proveniente de la sala indico a Riza que Mustang había despertado por lo que se acerco a el-mmm… ¿estoy en mi apartamento?-se veía algo confundido

-pues a menos de que me haya confundido, si-respondió Hawkeye sentándose junto al pelinegro

-¿Qué me paso?-interrogo de inmediato

-no lo se, cuando pase por el parque usted estaba inconsciente y unas chicas que estaban con usted mencionaron algo sobre golpearlo con una pelota-comento recordando todo lo anteriormente sucedido

-¿eh?-Roy no se lo podía creer lo que ocurrió había sido un sueño muy real, incluso había sentido la explosión en su rostro…

-bueno señor, mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana en el cuartel-dicho esto Riza tomo sus cosas y se fue

-¿en verdad fue solo un sueño?-pregunto al aire recibiendo como respuesta silencio…

-.-.-

**N/A: HOLA!**

**Casi olvido por completo que tenía este fic, discúlpenme por favor, por kami!**

**Si, lo se, esta algo drogado el fic, y eso no me importa! A mi me gusto como quedo**

**Espero poder subir conti pronto pero hoy me voy con mis tíos así que no creo tener conti hasta el 23 de agosto, pero les prometo terminar el fic, al fin y al cabo será de pocos capítulos n.n**

**Bsos y gracias por los Review! Espero más.**


	3. La Visita

**Capitulo 2.-VISITA**

A la mañana siguiente nuestro querido pelinegro se dirigía al cuartel para seguir con sus labores cuando...

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos y vallamos al colegio-aquella voz se le hizo algo familiar "-¡es tu turno Laura!-" o si, esa chica

-claro, que la pasen bien-se despidió Hawkeye a quien Roy alcanzo a visualizar escondiéndose detrás de un árbol (por aquello de las pelotas que caen del cielo)

-en el colegio, eso no será posible u.u-exacto eran las mismas chicas del día anterior, y esa castaña de allí, tenia una actitud parecida a la que el había soñado con la supuesta "civil" ¿Cómo era eso viable?

-claro Laura, claro-menciono algo extrañada la menor

-oigan, ¿Qué no ese es el "tipo" al que Lau golpeo ayer?-cuestiono Rayle quien encontró el escondite del moreno

-¿¡DONDE? ¿¡DONDE?-la chica denominada Monserrat se encontraba ansiosa

Pero cuando voltearon ya no estaba…

-que raro yo lo vi allí-menciono Rayle antes de encaminarse al colegio de central

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Central se encontraban Edward y Alphonse paseando, cuando un sujeto que al parecer iba huyendo se les atravesó y tropezó con ellos, adivinen era Roy

-Disculpen-musito volteando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no lo seguían (pero que no habían dicho que se iban para el m*****o colegio?)

-oh, Coronel Mustang, ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto curioso el menor

-solo escapo-en aquel instante Riza se asomo por aquel lugar ya que se había quedado con la duda de que en realidad fuera el

-¿De la teniente? JA! ¿Y ahora que hizo coronel bastardo?-Roy se hubiera enojado de no ser de que eso era mejor a ser llamado "tipo" (cosa que quedaría en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte xD)

-no de ella, enano, de unas chicas-menciono simple

-¿¡COMO ME DI…?... O.O ¿de unas chicas?-la cara de ambos elric era de completa confusión según tenían entendido el era un mujeriego que gustaba de estar acompañado de chicas- mmm… estaba saliendo con ellas y resultaron ser amigas que ahora lo quieren matar-dedujo rápidamente Edo

-no, las conocí ayer, tres tienen 16 años y una 14, me dejaron inconsciente con una pelota de béisbol y soñé con ellas… en verdad un sueño raro-y los Elric cada vez le tenían un poco mas de temor a Mustang o.O-creo que una se llama Laura…-murmuro sin darse cuenta y solo eso basto para que Edward saliese corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que anteriormente iban-En fin supongo que será mejor seguir a… ¿Edward?-y con la duda de a donde rayos se metió el "pequeño" chico de 17 años se encamino hacia donde su primer teniente le observaba con una ceja levantada

-¿Ocurrió algo?-cuestiono al ver a su coronel raro

-no-menciono para seguir su camino a pesar de seguir algo asustado

-por cierto, las chicas... mmm… son Laura, Monserrat, Rayle y Diana… ¿las conoce?-intento hacer platica para después poder explicar lo que sucedió

-no y no las quiero conocer-corto secamente

-que lastima por que van a ir después de clases…-musito la rubia con intenciones de que Roy no la escuchase

-O.O-pero la cara que este tenía le dijo todo lo contrario

-.-.-.-Un rato después más o menos las tres de la tarde-.-.-.- (me encantaría que las clases pasaran así de rápido ¬¬)

-Coronel unas chicas quieren verlo-anuncio Havoc entrando al despacho de Mustang, quien para variar se encontraba viendo por la ventana pero esta vez pensando en lo raro de su sueño…-…-

-déjalas pasar-dio la orden aun sin captar lo que estaba sucediendo

-esta bien-y así las tres chicas ingresaron a la oficina (si son solo tres por que la otra tenia que traer algo n.n)

-HOLA!-y aquel grito con aquella chillona voz en su oído lo despertó por completo y, aun con miedo, giro para ver su pesadilla-soy Laura Lovgren y lo que quiero es disculparme por golpearlo…-

-Mi nombre es Diana Escarlen y pido disculpas por lo que ocurrió-

-Soy Monserrat Roth* y me quiero casar con usted *¬*-la castaña oscura se la iba a lanzar encima cuando las otras dos la detuvieron dejando a roy mas traumado que nunca

-y también nos disculpamos por traerla, pero no podíamos dejarla sola con el hámster quien sabe que tantas cosas le haría-pronuncio la pelinegra

-¿ella al hámster?-cuestiono Roy al ver la cara de ambas chicas

-no, el hámster a ella-respondió Laura con un aura negra alrededor de ella y tema dramático de fondo

-O.O-y al ver que Roy no entendía se decidieron a explicar

_Flash Back_

_-Dime de nuevo ¿por que tuvimos que acompañarte a comprar la cena mientras Monse se quedaba sola con mi maravilloso, hermoso, peludito y amable Garfield*?-Una Laura algo enojada entraba a la habitación de Diana cuando la escena la deja paralizada_

_-por que a ella le hace daño acercarse a la dulcería y teníamos que pasar por allí-explico sencillamente Diana pero después tuvo la misma reacción que Lovgren_

_-pero si eres tu la hiperactiva-a las otras dos se les sumo Rayle quien solo comenzó a reírse al ver que el dichoso animal de Lau estaba encima de Roth quien tenia una cara de "me va a comer viva"_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-n.n-y ahora si que Mustang sabia por que a Hawkeye le habían parecido agradables, estaban tan locas que parecían bufones de la corte real y no pudo dejar escapar una risita- jejeje…. ¡NO RAYNI Y CON CHICLE!-el grito desesperado de Roy sobresalto a todos sus subordinados quienes se adentraron lo mas rápido posible para ver a una pequeña niña de 16 años sosteniendo una canasta de dulces entre ellos chicles y a su "valiente" superior huir despavorido de ella.

-.-.-.-Una vez arreglada la situación y habiendo desterrado a los chicles de la canasta-.-.-

-Solo intentábamos aprender a jugar para entrar en el equipo-se excuso Rayle -3-

-pero Laura no mide su fuerza-siguió Diana

-y yo solo observe todo =D-menciono Monse

-saben… ustedes deben ser castigadas por lo que hicieron-comento muy seriamente el pelinegro-¡las demandare!-

-NO QUIERO SER DEMANDADA-grito Diana

-NO QUIERO SER DAMANDADA POR UN HOMBRE TAN GUAPO-sollozo Roth

-NO QUIERO QUE MIS PADRES SE ENTEREN-exclamo Rayle

-no, chicas solo era una bro…-pero no pudo continuar gracias a Bartolomeo el grandioso bat de Laura que le había golpeado en la cabeza

-¿Qué sucede?-Riza hizo su aparición solo para experimentar un deja vú; Roy inconsciente con las cuatro chicas rodeándolo

-Parece que a Laura le gusta golpearlo-respondió Rayle

-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: LOS EXTRAÑE QUERIDO PUBLICO! T-T**

**Aun que solo sean 3 personas las que dejan review y siguen esta drogada historia, por cierto, no, no es el fin, todavía queda seguir con el sueño de Roy, por eso lo desmaye de nuevo xD**

**Creo que aun tengo imaginación para otros dos o tres capis, lo se cortito pero iba a ser un oneshot u.u**

***Roth: apellido de Rachel, o sea Raven de los Teen Titans, no se me ocurrió uno mejor**

***Garfield: nombre real de Beast Boy (Teen Titans) y también el de mi nuevo y adorado hámster **

**Grax a todos los que se toman tiempo para leer mi historia y todavía mas a los que dejan review**

**-Dejar review no da cáncer, y en todo caso seria por una buena causa =D-**


	4. Regresando al sueño, Final Extraño OO

**Capitulo 3.- REGRESANDO AL SUEÑO**

-parece que esta despertando…-esa voz de nuevo… al parecer se trataba de la chica loca obsesionada con el… pero… ¡oh no de nuevo!

-si, el chicle explosivo en definitiva es fuerte-concluyo la pelinegra, se encontraba tirado en la acera con una chica a cada lado

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto por reflejo

-luego de que Rayni hiciera explotar el chicle usted quedo inconsciente-comenzó la menor-así que nosotras decidimos intentar capturarla pero…

-pero me tropecé le caí encima a Rika y después Rayni ya no estaba y la chica esta….-secundo la otra

-Lean-recordó Lin

-si Lean se fue a comprar helado, yo quería ir pero Rika no me dejo y después usted despertó y pregunto ¿Qué ocurrió? Y comencé a contarle que después de que Rayni hizo explotar el chicle…-las palabras de la chica fueron irrumpidas por la mirada asesina de su colega

-en fin, no hay tiempo, será mejor comenzar a seguirle el rastro a Rayni-declaro la de Xing

-OK…-la castaña se dirigió a un teléfono publico y marco un numero con suma rapidez- ¿bueno?... si….. Una especial…con todo… eh, Rika, ¿quieres refresco de naranja o prefieres lima?-cuestiono viéndola fijamente

-escoge tu-con cara de ¬¬

-¿Qué hace?-cuestiono Roy

-pide pizza-respondió simple y sencilla

-¿por que?-ahora si Roy no entendía

-el repartidor… u.u…. es un espía de Aerugo…-contesto con cierto tono de duda en su voz

-¡GRACIAS!-colgó y se sentó en una esquina (si en la acera no en una arboleda o una banca)

-raro- pronunciaron los dos pelinegros

-.-.-.-10 minutos después-.-.-.-

-Maritza… ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que si es una emergencia simplemente llames por el radio?-un chico castaño claro con ojos azul cielo se apareció detrás de Ritzen (de nuevo cara de ¬¬)

-¿y mi pizza?-esta vez ella se veía mas molesta (¬¬#)

-¿en verdad querías la pizza?-esta vez era Roy quien preguntaba

-aquí esta…-el chico le entrega una caja (obviamente no de pizza) muy pequeña

--el incesante wi se siguió escuchando aun cuando la castaña se fue al otro lado del parque y abrió la caja

-supongo que ya me puedo ir-después de esto el chico repartidor se comenzó a alejar

-eh, Ritzen, ¿que fue lo que te dieron?-cuestiono Rika al ver a su compañera volver

-¡esto!-inmediatamente mostró la caja, dentro había un mapa de amestris, unos boletos de tren para East City, dos pulseras y una carta

-¡genial de nuevo nos mandaran a otro lugar estoy harta de viajar en tren!-se quejo la mas joven

-pero en auto seria peor-renegó la castaña

-pero, son tres boletos…-rika sin previo aviso había usurpado la caja dejando a Maritza con cara de OoO, después volteo a ver a el "sujeto"- significa que viene con nosotras, Maritza, tu pulsera-

-les gusta tenernos vigiladas ¿cierto?-comento la mas rara (catalogada así por Roy)

-¿que son?-la cuestión hizo que ambas chicas rieran como locas

-no lo se…-contesto la pelinegra una vez hubo parado de reír-es tu sueño no mio

-así es… ¿o acaso no te has dado cuenta de eso?-cuestiono la castaña que en cuestión de segundos paso a ser pelirroja

-¿pero que…?-cuando Roy se dio cuenta se encontraba en una burbuja sobre el cuartel militar- ¿Qué demo…?-y su nariz comenzó a sangrar cuando vio, en otro burbuja, a su teniente en minifalda

-Roy Mustang…-detrás de el se escuchaban varias voces así que volteo para encontrarse con Rayni quien se quito el antifaz dejando ver la cara de Lean

Roy aun sin creerlo se encontraba ya en una botella de cristal en el mar flotando como los mensajes, mientras una Lean gigante se le acercaba y lo tomaba, se quitaba una peluca y ahora era Maritza quien rompió la botella contra una roca, después se quito los lentes y se volvió Rika quien termino por tomar a Roy y comérselo, Roy entro en estado de pánico pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando en un lugar totalmente oscuro cuando llego a su escritorio donde todos sus subordinados le veían como si fuera un ser horrendo, entonces se acerco a un espejo y… ¡ESTABA CALVO!

-.-.—

Despertó alterado y gritando fuertemente NOOOO cuando al recapacitar se encontraba en el sillón de su oficina rodeado de personas, Breda, Falman y Riza le observaban confundidos, Laura se veía triste mientras Rayle y Diana la reprendían y Fuery… bueno, ni fuery ni Monserrat estaban, cosa que le asusto un poco, después se dio cuenta de que Jean estaba demasiado cerca de el (cosa que obviamente lo asusto mas) fumando y sosteniendo un lienzo húmedo que tenia un penetrante olor a alcohol, eso explicaba el por que de las alucinaciones… se quedo un momento así, recordando todo, la visita, los chicles, el golpe… si, no estaba soñando, estaba a punto de preguntar cuanto tiempo estuvo así cuando recordó algo horrible, se levantó precipitadamente y se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió el tercer cajón y saco un espejo en donde se vio con gran alivio y pronuncio

-No estoy calvo…- a lo que sus subordinados reaccionaron con una sonora carcajada –a mi no me parece gracioso ¬¬, además ¿Dónde esta Fuery?-esta vez todos recayeron en ese pequeño detalle…

-Monserrat dijo: "_Laura ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a alguien así de sexy? T.T" _después apareció el chico de lentes y monserrat grito: _"QUE LINDO!" _después de eso no supimos nada de ninguno de los dos-explico seriamente Diana

El "ah" fue comunal, después quedaron en un silencio sepulcral cuando

-Coronel ¿Qué estaba soñando?-pregunto Falman al recordar que Mustang dijo con alivio no estar calvo

-no lo quiero recordar Falman… creo que tendré que ir a terapia-al ver lo mal que estaba Jean se decidió a hablar para hacerlo reír

-seria mejor que no volviera a dormir-todos se rieron ante el comentario, excepto Roy quien lo comenzó a pensar muy seriamente…-mientras tanto ¿no les gustaría ir al bar?

-Yo conozco uno-menciono apareciendo de la nada un monserrat esposada de la mano con Kain, quien consideraba seriamente despedirse de su mano izquierda…

-créanme no querrán ir-advirtió Laura alejándose en conjunto con Rayle y Diana

-¿pero no eres muy joven para ir a un bar?-cuestiono Riza

-¡solo voy al karaoke!-menciono con cara de =D

-OK vallamos-decidió Jean aun cuando las otras tres chicas negaban con la cabeza

-.-.-.-En el bar-.-.-.-.-

-Jean, tengo miedo todos me están viendo-Kain se encontraba abanicado e incluso amenazaba con llorar mientras Jean se encontraba en un estado de casi shock tratando de ignorar las miradas que el resto les dedicaban

-te comprendo pero Monserrat dijo que si permanecíamos juntos no nos harían nada-después de lo dicho se acerco mas a Kain

-oye, ¿que crees que les hayan hecho a Breda y Falman?-cuestiono recordando que hace unos minutos dos chicos se los habían llevado

-no lo se, y no quiero saberlo… ¡MUSTANG! ¡Estamos en un bar deja de beber café!-regaño al pelinegro que ya se encontraba rodeado de mas hombres

-¡NO! ¡Por que no pienso volver a dormir en mi vida!-y se tomo la décimo quinta taza de café, mientras en el karaoke se encontraba Monserrat obligando a Riza a cantar…

Y ahora si, el fin mas extraño a la historia mas extraña que eh escrito n.n

-.-

**Primero que nada, créanme no querrán saber que les ocurrió a Breda y Falman por que la verdad quienes se los llevaron eran ladrones, aclaro, por si no se dieron cuenta, a donde los llevo fue un bar gay, no se si poner un epilogo sobre lo que le ocurrió a Roy después o no… tal vez lo haga y por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia aunque no dejen reviews, también si les gustan los Jóvenes titanes el RaeBeast o el videojuego Tales of Vesperia el Ritven, tengo unos drabbles (si publicidad) ahora si, me despido y espero pronto publicar otra historia, estoy considerando un Yaoi pero ese es justamente el problema siempre me salen muy… bueno quien me quiera ayudar a que sean mas románticos contácteme, va?.**

**Bsos**

**L**ight **H**earth

PD. Se aceptan pedidos, y si mientras lo escribí tenia hambre, después me comí muchos chocolates y eh ahí el final n.n


End file.
